Trying To Get To Where You Are
by JDDCdancer1497
Summary: Clare and Eli are just friends. Eli wants to be more. He lies to get her but will the lying be worth it? DISCONTINUED...
1. Late night talks

**Clare's POV**

I was on my computer finishing my English assignment. It was extremely easy. All we had to do was write about something that really scared you but it had to be written as a letter. I was just about to type the last paragraph when all of a sudden my IM popped up.

49- Hey there! What are you up to?

I laughed at what he had typed.

23- That was a very unlike Eli greeting. I'm just finishing up that scared letter assignment for English. Which you should be doing!

49- I already did it.

What! He already did it! Is he joking? I don't understand. I always finish before him. My thoughts were interrupted when my computer made a ding sound saying that I had a new message.

49- I know you are surprised I finished before you but that doesn't give you an excuse to ignore me.

23- Why do you say I was thinking about that? I could have been thinking about something else.

49- No you weren't. So you want to hang out after school tomorrow with me and Adam? He is taking me to this park a little ways away and I want there to be a witness if he is going to kill me.

I laughed at the thought of Adam trying to kill Eli.

23- Hmm….. Sure! I would love to!

49- Great! I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow

23- Okay. I have one question first

49- Yes?

23- Did you really finish your letter?

49- Why would I lie to you?

Does that mean he wouldn't lie to me…ever? I wondered but decided not to question him about it.

23- Never mind, forget I asked. Goodnight!

23 is offline.

After I signed off my computer dinged again so I checked what the IM said.

49- Goodnight Clare! By the way, yes I did finish it and no I would never lie to you.

When I saw that, my heart skipped a beat. Wow! Eli Goldsworthy actually cares about me! I'll have to use that against him one day. The rest of the night I finished my assignment and went to bed. All I knew was that tomorrow at school would be a good day!


	2. Running away from you

**iwishiwasmorelikeherx Thanks so much for being my first comment on my first story and giving me the encouragement to continue this story!**

**I do not own Degrassi or its characters.**

**Eli's POV**

It is 2 AM and all I can think about is my IM chat with Clare. Not like I'm obsessed with her or anything but she is always on my mind! God, I just need to get her off my mind. I looked at my clock which read 2:18 am. Great! It doesn't look like I will be getting any sleep tonight.

***At School***

I walked into school exhausted. I look like a zombie. I noticed Clare and Adam by our lockers. Looks like they are waiting for something….or someone. They have not seen me yet. Then Adam looks up from the book he and Clare had been looking at and says "Hey Eli! Man, you look like a walking dead person!"

"Adam that isn't very nice" Clare says.

"It's alright Clare. I know I look like crap. I didn't get any sleep last night."

Once I said that the ell rang and everybody said their goodbyes and departed.

***English Class* ****Clare's POV**

"Hey Edwards!" Eli says very chipper while turning around in his chair so that he was facing me.

"Hi Eli." I said with a small smile trying to sound happy. But he caught on quickly.

"What's wrong, Clare?" He asks. His words laced with concern.

I respond with a quiet and simple nothing right as Ms. Dawes enters the room and tells everybody to settle down so that she can start today's lesson.

It seemed like the longest period of the day. I just wanted to go home and sit on my bed and wonder why. The bell finally rang and I got up and quickly got to my locker hoping that Eli would be too slow and would not ask me questions. I was headed to the sidewalk when I heard someone calling my name. I knew that voice all too well and practically start to run. I hear someone's footsteps right behind me and I know that they were following me. After about a mile I got tired and had to stop running which gave him plenty of time to catch up to me and talk.

"Clare, what's wrong? Why did you just run a mile from the school when I know you knew I was chasing you." He asks with very green, very concerned eyes.

"Thought I would save you the trouble of having to talk to me." I respond with a very angry tone.

"What are you talking about? He questions. Begging me with his eyes to tell him.

"I asked Adam about the park." I stated quickly and simply.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Oh? Eli, why did you ask me to a far away park with you and Adam if you two weren't going? I said raising my voice.

He starts to laugh. He's laughing? Oh my goodness. What is wrong with him? I am livid at this point.

"You're laughing? Glad to know you think this is funny, Eli." I stated with sarcasm very evident in my voice.

He kept on laughing. So I continued.

"How can you think this is funny? Eli that is just so rude. I thought you were better than that! I thou-"

He cut me off once his laughter had died down. He started to say something but I couldn't hear a word he said because he was whispering.

"What? Eli, if you want to mess with someone please find someone else. I don't have time."

I turned around and started to walk away until he started talking in a normal tone that I could hear.

In a very serious tone he started to say, "I said that you asking Adam about the park really put a twist on my surprise."

"A surprise? If you had a surprise, why did you lie to me?"

"'Cause I had to get you with me and then say that Adam couldn't go but that he gave me the address so that we could still go. So you asking Adam sucked. Clare, it sucked!" He said.

"Well so sorry for not knowing to ask our best friend about a place that he was supposed to be taking us to." I said kind of annoyed.

"Please don't be mad at me. I really didn't mean to lie but I had to somehow get you alone with me. Just please don't be mad." He begged.

"You could of just said 'I have a surprise for you'." I said.

"I know but then you would've asked about it and be expecting a surprise. I kind of wanted you to be surprised without knowing there was going to be one. He says.

I then started to get tears in my eyes.

**Eli's POV**

Oh great! I made her cry! I am officially the worst friend in the world all because of one special surprise.

"Oh, Clare. Please, don't cry." I begged with pleading eyes.

"That is just so sweet Eli!" She says as she puts her arms around my neck pulling me in to hug her.

"Huh?" I ask completely stunned and confused.

"You wanted to surprise me! No one has ever done that for me!" She states as she stops crying and the biggest smile crosses her face.

"Well I am glad you are happy Clare but my plan is totally ruined." I say a little disappointed.

"Can I ask you something Eli?" She asks like I would say no.

"Of course, you can ask me anything!" I say sweetly.

"What was the surprise?" Is the question she asked me.

"Well now, Edwards, if I told you that. It wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? I respond to her.

"No, I guess not." She says. Disappointment in her words and clearly written on her face that I did not tall her.

I then started walking towards Morty and opened the passenger door. She gave me a questioning look. So I said,

"Well Clare if you want to know what the surprise is you are going to have to come with me." **(A/N at this point they had already walked back to the school) **

She mouthed an "oh" before walking towards me. She gave me a hug right before she steps into the car. I shut her door and got in on the driver's side.

"What was the hug for?" I asked her, waiting for an answer I knew I wouldn't get.

She simply replies with an "I wanted to" with the sweetest voice I have ever heard.

And with that we were off. I really hope she likes the surprise because if she doesn't….I'm screwed.

**I know this chapter was very long but the first chapter was short. So if you could review I would be very happy!**


	3. Surprises, kisses, and leaving

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews mean the world to me! Here is chapter three!**

**Clare's POV**

We have been driving on the road for at least 30 minutes and I can feel the tension between me and Eli. I look over to him and he seems really nervous. I start to get worried. Why would he be nervous? It must have something to do with the surprise, but what could make him nervous? I asked myself in thought.

"Hey Eli. Are you alright?" I ask him, worry very noticeable in my voice.

"Um…" He pauses for several seconds before continuing, "Yeah. I'm fine." I can tell he is lying so I push farther.

"Are you sure? You seem very nervous." Urging him to tell me what is up with him.

"Uh, okay yeah um, yeah I am." He says nervousness evident in his voice.

"Why?" I question with concern.

"You will find out soon enough Clare." With that said we both stayed quiet for the rest of the drive.

**Eli's POV**

Oh my God! How am I supposed to tell her? God, I can't do this. I have to chicken out. Oh, but she looks so beautiful. I have to tell her. Once I got out of my thoughts I noticed that we were there. I get out of the car and walk around to her side of the car.

"You know you don't have to open the door for me every time." She says with innocence in those big blue eyes.

"Yes I do besides I want to." I state simply. I open the back door of Morty and get out what I need, a blindfold. Her back is towards me so she cannot see what I am about to do. I reach around her small body and place the blindfold over her eyes.

"Oh my goodness!" She shrieks. I laugh at her.

"Relax. It's just me. I don't want to ruin the surprise even more." I tell her. I feel her relax so I take that as a sign that I can tie the blindfold so I do just that. I made sure to get close enough so that I can smell her hair, which smells amazing! I must have tickled her neck because she starts to giggle. So I start to tickle her stomach just so I can hear her laugh more.

"Eli! Stop! Please!" She says over and over between her laughs. Her laughs are so contagious that I start to laugh which causes me to stop tickling her. I grab her hand and start to take her to the surprise. She is hesitant at first because she can't see but after a few seconds she starts to walk with me.

"If I fall. I blame you." She says simply after stumbling over nothing.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." I reply with a smile even though she can't see it.

**Clare's POV**

I hear a door open and then we walk a little more before we come to a stop and I hear Eli and some lady talking. He asks the lady for a key which I hear being given to him.

"Thanks." I hear Eli say. He pulls me to my left and come to a stop again.

"Okay. We have to go up some stairs now. You have been warned." He says.

"Eli! I can't walk up stairs with a blindfold on!" I scream in a whisper towards him.

"Who said anything about walking?" Was the last thing I heard before I felt him pick me up bridal style climbing up the stairs.

He has never anything like this to me before. I must say I really like it. I place my head on his shoulder and inhale deeply. He smells so good! I hear a door open and before know I am put back onto the ground. I feel his arms wrap around me just like he did earlier. Only this time he is taking the item off of my eyes. Giving me my sight back. I see that we are on a roof. Twinkle lights cover above us and along the railing. I notice a telescope on one side and a table with two chairs on the other. I also spot the little present set nicely on the table. I turn around to face him but he has his head looking down acting really nervous once again.

"Eli" I breathe his name in awe.

He looks up a little bit and whispers a "surprise!" to me. So low that I almost didn't hear it.

He walks around me and to the table with the small present on it. After a few seconds he is in front of me once again present in hand.

"Now here is a little gift for you. I would like you to try to not freak out when you open it. This is more the surprise." He tells me with a nervous sounding voice. I nod to him and then open the little gift.

It is a ring. With a blue stone in the middle and two small diamonds on either side of it.

"Flip it over." He mutters softly.

I flip it over and then see the engravement on it. It spells: I love you. I look up at him but before I can say a word he grabs me and kisses me with so much passion. He pulls away from me and takes a step back. Tears are in his eyes. I was about to ask him what the matter was but he took off running from where we came from and he never looked back.

**So here is chapter three! Sorry it is a cliffhanger. I hate those but it just seemed perfect to end it right there. Check out my other stories! Is She A Cheater and Hiding In The Closet! Review for me please!**


	4. The beginning of us

**Hey all of you wonderful readers! Your reviews mean so much to me! They inspire me to keep writing! Keep them coming! Here is chapter 4, you deserved it!**

**Eli's POV**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to face her, I couldn't face her. Oh, God I messed up our entire friendship. Great! My best friend who I love hates me now. That is just great! I was running down the stairs as I was thinking this then my mind drifted to the kiss. That kiss was amazing. Everything I thought it would be and more. Well even though she hates me I got to kiss her. I got too excited and missed a step on the stairs and fell down five steps. I landed on my back hard. I whimpered in pain.

"Eli!" I hear a voice scream. A voice I came to love.

"Oh my goodness Eli!" She yelled running towards where I lay on the ground. "Are you alright?" She asks me her words laced with concern. She looks so adorable!

"Umm…yeah. I'm okay. Listen Clare about the kiss. I-" I started but then was cut off by her lips pressed against mine in the sweetest way. It was the sweetest kiss I have ever received. I was in shock at first but quickly recovered and kissed her back. She then pulled away with a huge smile on her face. She stands up and reaches her hand toward me. I take it and with little trouble we are both on our feet. She takes my hand and kisses the back of it then leads us back to the roof. We walked through the door and she let go of my hand. Oh great! She doesn't want me. I see her walking back from the little table putting the ring on. I guess she put it there after I took off running with her following me. When she is standing right in front of me she pulls me close to her and gives me a hug. Which I gratefully return. She pulls away slightly so that we are still in each others embrace. She puts her lips over mine and kisses sweetly but I decided to deepen it. I lick her lips lightly begging for entrance. She opens her mouth to me and lets me take control over the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing her like that I pull away. I didn't want to but I know that we both needed some air.

She looks at me with those big innocent blue eyes and whispers, "Don't run away this time."

I smile and reply "Never again. I love you, Clare!" I blurt out. I feel my cheeks start to rise up in heat. I'm blushing. I can't let her see me blush and oh yeah I just told her I loved her. I had to get out of there, away from her. I wiggle out of her tight hold on my body and start walking backwards toward the door. She notices what I'm doing and grabs my hand and pulls me towards her again.

"You just told me you wouldn't run away." She said a little hurt.

"That was before I said I love you."I respond.

"Well you can't just run away without hearing what I have to say." She tells me seriously.

"Yeah but maybe I don't want to hear your answer." I stated with just as much seriousness.

"Oh. So you don't want to hear that I love you too? Okay. Well I thought you would but if you don't then I am just going to go now." She says sarcastically while walking past me and toward the door. I smirk and turn around to face her back and walk up to her snaking my arms around her waist and picking her up from behind. I spun her around a few times before putting her back on the ground. She turns to me and says, "That's what I thought." Then I pull her into the most passionate kiss ever. "I love you" she says on my lips. "I love you too. More then you could ever know. After that was said I kissed her again. We stayed like that for a very long time. I loved every minute of it!

**Clare's POV**

After Eli dropped me off at my house I took a shower and got ready for bed. I called Ali to tell her what had happened. This is what she said and I quote.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Clare I can't believe AHHHHHH!" I swear she is more excited than I am. Not saying that I am not excited. I love Eli and he loves me! I can't believe he loves me. That is just so unreal. I was laying in my bed just staring at the ceiling when all of a sudden my phone buzzed and my room was lit from the light on my phone. I reached to my nightstand and grabbed my phone seeing that I have a new text message. Eli. I smile and read the text immediately.

"Hey love! I wanted to remind you that I will be picking you up for our date tomorrow at 4."

"Thanks Eli! Though I would never forget!"

"Ha-ha yeah. Who could forget me? This is crazy!"

"Ignoring first comment. What is crazy?"

"How much I miss you already."

"Aw. I miss you too!"

"I love tonight though. You want to know why?"

"Of course I do! Why?"

"Because tonight is the first night I will go to sleep loving you with you actually knowing it."

"*smiling* Who knew you were so romantic?"

"Please love. What am I not? I am everything that is good."

"And modest. Let us not forget that one!"

"Whatever. Okay I am going to go so you can get some beauty sleep. Even though you don't need it at all because you are already stunning. I need it though!"

"You really know how to flatter a girl don't you? And yes you do."

"No. I know how to speak the truth!"

"Stop it! I am no beautiful!"

"Yes, yes you are! Very!"

"Well I have you fooled. You can think what you want."

"I will think the truth! Now I love you! So much!"

"I love you too! So much! I will see you tomorrow."

I put my phone back on the nightstand but to my surprise two minutes later it went off again. I saw that I had a new text from Adam.

"I hate you!"

"What? Why?"

"Eli will NOT shut up about you. I mean I can talk about you but I can't hear about how amazing or beautiful you are. The way you will never know how much he loves you or the best one she loves me too! It is driving me insane!"

"Sorry Adam."

"It is okay. I am just glad he finally told you."

"You knew?"

"Yeah. Okay got to go. See you later Clare."

Ah Adam got to love him! I thought about Eli as I drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.

**Hey! Okay so next chapter will be about their date. I need some ideas though! I want it to be creative and interesting! Give me some ideas! Thanks! I hope you all liked this chapter. Check out my other stories! Review!**


	5. Our perfection

**I am going with togetherwithu idea for the date. I thank you! I couldn't believe the reviews I got! You all give me the inspiration to continue with my stories. I will try to succeed with the stories just like you all succeed with the reviews! Chapter 5! My gift to you!**

**Clare's POV**

"Clare, come on! Just try it on!" Alli begged me for the one millionth time to try on some skinny jeans and a blue and green shirt that was way too low for my taste.

"Alli! No! This is my first date with Eli and I don't want to scare him off or worse have him thinking I am a slut!" I tell her for again the one millionth time.

"Hey. I would wear it! Does that make me a slut?" She yells.

"No! But you wear super short skirts too. These types of clothes are made for people like you! The ones that don't care if their date can see right down their shirt." I try to explain but I know it came out wrong. I can see tears in her eyes now. Darn.

"Alli, I didn't mean it that way." I say as I rub her back.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I was innocent like you. You don't have to wear the shirt if you really don't want to." She tells me. I get an idea then.

"How about a compromise?" I ask her and get up to go to my closet. I get something out and hide it so she can't see it. I turn around to see a very confused Alli. I laugh at her eyebrows scrunched together. I see her thinking face happening. I take the skinny jeans and shirt from her and run to the bathroom and yell "You will see soon enough!" then close the door to change. After I was done changing I asked Alli if she was ready to see me. Her response exactly was, "Clare get out here. The suspense is killing me! I know you look good and I haven't even seen you yet. Get out here now! Now I tell you!" Ah Alli got to love her craziness! I stepped out of the bathroom to see her looking at me. I wore the skinny jeans and shirt she gave me but I added a simple plain white camisole under it to give me more coverage.

"Clare you are a genius! Just one little thing." She walks over to me and pulls my camisole down a little. It is lower than I would have liked but a lot higher than if it was just the shirt itself. "There!"

"Alright. This will do. I have to do my make-up and hair now." I tell her. She has a look in her eyes. Uh oh.

"Can I maybe do them?" And there is the uh oh.

"Well….." I say thinking.

"Please Clare!" She is seriously begging me. I knew I would give in. I sigh. Oh well.

"Okay. As long as you promise to make me look good and not trashy."

"No worries there! You will look hot! Eli will not be able to take his hands off of you!" She states.

"Is that really a good thing?" I asked now questioning whether or not to let Alli do my make-up and hair.

"Oh please Clare! You so want him to touch you!" She exclaims.

"Alli!" I yell as I feel the blush creep up to my face.

"Not like that! I just meant like when you are kissing and stuff he will hold you softly so he won't hurt you yet he will be holding you strong and you will feel protected. I didn't mean anything that Saint Clare wouldn't do." We laughed after that. I let her do my hair and make-up and I must say when she was done I did look pretty great!

**Eli's POV**

My date with Clare has been the only thing on my mind all day long. I am so nervous. Yeah me, Eli Goldsworthy, nervous. I don't get nervous. Well with Clare I do but this is was way worse than normal! I don't like this! This is even worse than when I gave her the surprise! Adam must have noticed me getting nervous (he came over to help me get ready) because he said,

"Dude, relax. It is Clare. You don't have to be so nervous."

"Yeah you say that all you want. You aren't the one about to go on a date with a girl you love more than anything for the first time!" I kind of yell out of nervousness so I mutter a "sorry"

"It's alright man. Well it is 3:37 you should probably get going." He said while getting his stuff together to leave as well.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming and helping me. I owe you!" I tell him.

"That you do!" And with that he was gone and about one minute later so was I. You will be alright. She already knows you love her and she loves you too. The first date will go smoothly. I thought to myself over and over again. I got to her house and looked at the seat next me and there lie the tickets. I picked them up and headed for her front door. I saw that there were no cars in her driveway so I assumed she was alone. That is until I heard giggling and someone telling Clare that she looked amazing and that she needed to calm down. Then I heard Clare say "But what if Eli changed his mind about me?" I scoffed at that. He didn't. Trust me. I heard the other one say. I decided to stop their conversation and I rang the doorbell. High pitched squeals and shushes was all I heard before I saw Alli open the door with Clare right behind her.

"Hey Eli! Well Clare I am going to get going. Have fun on your date you two!" She says this as she walks out the door. Clare and I say bye back and after that we were alone.

"You ready to go?" I asked her as I motioned towards the door.

"Yes." We walk out and she locks her front door.

"Where are your parents?" I ask her as I take her hand in mine. I see her blush as she replies,

"They are at a church fundraiser."

"Oh. Don't you normally go to those things with them?" I ask her as I unlock the passenger side of the door.

"Yes. I got out of it though." She said and then got into the hearse. I walked around to the other side and opened my door and got in.

"How?" I question as I start the car.

"I told them I was going out with someone. Someone that is very special." She blushes as I smirk. I decided to tease her.

" Ms. Clare Edwards! I am special?"

"Well actually after I told them that they asked who it was and then I replied Adam." She says dead serious.

"Really?" I ask a little disappointed.

"Oh yeah totally because you know he did tell me he loved me and gave me the most beautiful ring ever!" She points to her ring on her finger. I see where she is going with this.

"Oh really. I recall that, that was me and a certain someone said they loved me back." I tease.

"Guilty." She says as she points to herself. I laugh at her. I realize that we are at our destination so I find a parking spot. Once I found one and turned the car off I faced her. She mirrored my actions.

"I love you, Clare." I state like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Which technically it is. Before she could respond though I leaned over and placed a kiss right on her lips. I backed away before she could even comprehend what just happened. I chuckle at the sight I see. Clare has her head tilted and her eyes are filled with love. She looks like she doesn't know what is going on around her that is until she said,

"I love you too, Eli!" I smile as I lean in again to her. I see her smirking and leans into me too. Just seconds before my lips touch hers she whispers, "Where are we?" I kiss her lips. It wasn't long but it definitely wasn't short.

"You'll see. Come on!" I say and then I get out and walk to her side of the door and open the door for her.

"Thanks." She murmurs and I give her a quick kiss before I reply with a you're welcome. We are walking to the entrance hand in hand. I smile. This could not be going any more perfect!

**Clare's POV**

I was kind of freaking out earlier. I was telling Alli that Eli had changed his mind about me. But after what just happened in the car I knew he loved me. I wonder where we are. Hmmm…. Eli hands the lady at the entrance two tickets. Tickets, huh? Fancy! I laugh to myself quietly. Apparently not quiet enough because as we get in line to enter the place he turns to me and asks what I am laughing about.

"Oh nothing." I reply with a smile.

"You are a terrible liar, love." He then kisses my nose. My smile gets bigger.

"I love it when you call me that." I tell him.

"I know." He says smugly but before I can say something back he drags me in and sits us down at our assigned place.

"Eli, where are we?" Ugh! Why won't he tell me!

"You'll see soon. Patience my lovely girlfriend." We both smile after he says that. Then the lights go down and we look forward. Chuck Palahnuik was up there. My mouth in a shape of in "o" I am shocked. How did Eli know I love him? I don't care this is the best date ever!

"Eli you do realize you are like the best, right?" I ask him as we walk to his car.

"Like the best? Clare I am hurt. I thought I was the best to you?" He puts on the cutest pouty face ever!

"Though you look adorable you deserve this," I smack him in the arm after that.

"Oh my! That hurt so much Clare!" His voice dripping with sarcasm. I give him 'the look'. I know he knows that when I give him this look he is in trouble.

"Oh love. Great love! Isn't love great Clare? People in relationships that are in love are so forgiving." He says with a smile.

"Nope!" I say and ponder on what his punishment will be.

"Okay. What is my punishment this time?" He asks with a sigh.

"No kisses for the rest of the day!" I reply.

"What! Clare! No. Please no!" He begged.

"Sorry. It was your own fault anyway."

"I know. I know. I will accept your punishment if you accept my apology." He tells me with an apologetic tone. He is upset. That is sweet!

"I accept." With that he starts the car to drive me home. The car ride to my house was quiet besides the few I love you and when he held my hand and I blushed, he laughed. Now at my house I noticed that my parents cars are still gone. He walked me to my front door.

"Thank you for the best date ever!" I smile up at him. He puts his arms around my waist.

"I should be thanking you. You were the one that put it together!" I reply. We both smile at each other. I leaned to him but he pulled away and started to walk to his car. He turned around and said very disappointed,

"No kisses remember?" Oh yeah. Duh! Well this was our first date. So,

"Hey Eli!" I called to him. He turned around towards me again.

"Come here." A smile playing on his lips as runs to me and picks me up. He twirls me around and then puts me down. I laugh and watch him walk away again but before he can even step down the first step. I step in front of him and give him a kiss on his lips.

"What abou-" He starts but stops and shakes his head saying a small never mind. He cups my face with his hands and gives me a long loving kiss. I smile into the kiss when I feel his tongue along my bottom lip. I grant him entrance. Our sweet little kiss turned into a bit of a make out session but neither of us cared. We pulled away and he hugged me tightly. He whispered into my hair,

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A perfect end to the perfect date!

**Alright so kind of long but worth it! This story will be ending soon. Sad I know. If you want though I can make a sequel. Let me know! Review my lovely readers!**


	6. Getting There

**Hey all you readers! I am so blessed to have gotten so many reviews! Keep them coming please! I also got a brand new idea for this story so it will be longer than I originally planned. Okay here is chapter 6! I hope you enjoy!**

**Clare's POV**

Eli and I have been going strong for two years now! We love each other and we are pretty much inseparable. I just can't get enough of him! Today is his high school graduation. It is a bitter sweet day for me, for us. I am so proud of what he has accomplished. Graduating high school with honors! I can't stop thinking about the fact that we will be apart for one whole year. He is going somewhere close but it still will not be the same. I was currently walking with Adam towards Degrassi. I was thinking back on the two years that flew by us so quickly. We shared so many memories. I will never forget them. The three of us have changed so much. We promised to stay close friends even after Adam and I graduate. I don't know if we will still be really close in five years but I hope we are. I really hope.

***At Degrassi Graduation***

We found our seats next to Eli's parents. The four of us were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"He is really nervous." Cece said randomly. More to Adam and Bullfrog, since they were sitting on either side of her, but I still heard it.

"Yeah I bet he is." Adam replied while Bullfrog just laughed and gave a small "He will be okay"

"I hope he can do it." Cece says in a whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know what they were talking about. So I asked,

"What are the three of you talking about? Why would Eli be nervous to graduate?" They all just laughed and shook their heads. I was about to question further but the ceremony started.

***After the Ceremony***

The five of us were in the Goldsworthy's living room talking about anything. Bullfrog and Cece were glowing and smiles on their faces. They must be so proud of Eli. Their only son graduated high school. There was a buzzing sound signaling someone got a text. It was Adam. It was from his mom saying that he needed to be home right away. His mom is basically insane. After Adam left Eli said that he needed to speak to his dad. They soon walked upstairs and I heard a soft clicking noise telling me that they shut the door. It must be important.

**Eli's POV**

I am so nervous about tonight. I rally just want tonight to go perfectly. I just don't know if perfection will happen. I was starting to freak out so I told my dad that I needed to talk to him. We got up and headed toward my parent's bedroom. I walked in first and then he did. He shut the door softly.

"Son, you got to relax." My father told me. Relax? How am I supposed to relax?

"I can't! I don't want to mess this up. It has to go perfectly!" I shouted in a whisper so that Clare didn't hear me but also to make my dad realize I was freaking out.

"You will be fine. Just do what we talked about. You have an amazing plan. I promise you she will love it." My dad says and then turns around and walks back down stairs. After a few seconds I followed. I saw Clare sitting on the couch looking rather uncomfortable and saw that my parents were in the kitchen. I told Clare that I would be right back and she only nodded in response. I walked up to my parents and my mom whispered, "Go do it baby boy!" I nodded while walking back to Clare. She still looked uncomfortable. I didn't know why so I decided to ask.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about what your mom and I were just talking about." She answered looking at the ground. I wonder what my mom said to her that made her so uncomfortable. I used my pointer finger to lift her chin so she would be looking me in the eyes.

"What were you two talking about, love?" I questioned her.

She smiled and said, "No. Forget about it. It isn't important." She looked more comfortable now so I decided to not push any farther.

"Okay. Come one. We have to go somewhere." I tell her as I stand up. I stretch out a hand for her so that she will stand as well.

"Okay. Where are we going?" She asked. Now why would I tell her?

I laughed. "You'll see beautiful." I leaned into her and placed a small kiss on her lips. I pulled her to the front door and yelled at my parents saying that we were going now. They replied with a "Have fun you two!" We got into my car and started driving. As we drove I grew more and more nervous. I looked over at Clare who looked content. That made me even more nervous. I reached my hand down and grabbed hers. She looked at me and smiled. Before I knew it we were there. We were at her surprise.

**Okay so I know not my best chapter and it was short but I had to build for the next few chapters. I have some ideas for ones-shots but I have only written one so far. So if you could take a look at it for me that would be great! It is called Hiding In The Closet. I like one-shots but before I write more I want some input on the one I have already written! Thanks you are the best. Review!**


	7. One simple question

**Okay so all of you were so amazing that I decided to add another chapter! I normally don't do two chapters in one week but I felt that you deserve**d **it! So here you go. Chapter 7!**

**Clare's POV**

After a little bit of driving Eli said that we were half way there and ever since then I have had a blindfold on! Ugh! He won't tell me anything. I sighed a dramatic sigh and he just laughed.

"We are almost there. You can wait." He tells me. I let out a big huff before he continues; "Besides this surprise is worth the wait. Well, I hope." He whispered the last part. I could tell he was nervous. So I didn't push him.

"Alright, love. We are here." After he said that I heard his door open and close.

"Can I take off the blindfold now?" I asked once I was out of the car myself.

"Nope. I have to put a few finishing touches on your surprise. I will be right back." He starts to walk away but I stop him.

"Eli! You can't leave me. I can't see!" I stated the obvious.

He walked back to where I stood and placed a gentle kiss on my lips to calm me down. It worked, like always.

"No worries. I will be able to see you the entire time. Nothing is going to happen. I will be gone for five minutes tops. I will be right back." He says then walks away. I sigh. I let my mind wander to thinking what my surprise is.

**Eli's POV**

I'm so nervous. I'm shaking. It is freezing out here. Oh that is why I am shaking…nope never mind it's just nerves. This was a bad idea. I can't do this. I was taken out of my thoughts by Clare screaming my name over and over again. I looked down at my watch. Oh crap it has been fifteen minutes. I ran over to her.

"Sorry. I was thinking. I got distracted." I apologized.

"Whatever." She replied. Oh great! Now she's pissed. This is the one night that cannot happen!

"Clare I'm sorry okay? I am so nervous. I was second guessing this whole this whole thing. I was having an inward battle with myself. Please don't be mad at me." I pleaded.

"Eli, just take off this stupid blindfold and tell me what's going on." She said with an annoyed tone. I sighed. I grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of structure we helped Adam with. I reached around her head and untied the knot.

"Listen, Clare. I'm sorry I left you standing there. I just needed time to collect my thoughts-" I started but was cut off by her saying,

"Eli, shut up! This is amazing!" I was so focused on getting her to forgive me that I completely forgot about her surprise. We were at the abandoned church. I had candles and flowers everywhere. I even put up some twinkle lights on the structure, just like the roof.

"This is amazing Eli! I forgive you!" She threw herself into me tightening her arms around my neck as I did the same around her waist.

**Clare's POV**

Eli is truly wonderful. I wonder what he needs to tell me though. This is obviously not why he is nervous and he always has surprises for me when he has to tell me something important. After about an hour of talking Eli stands up from the blanket we had been sitting on asking,

"May I have this dance?"

"Uh, Eli. There is no music." I said pointing out what he already knew.

"I'll sing to you as we dance." He told me simply. He grabbed my hand and led me to my feet. We started to sway back and forth as Eli sang softly. I was surprised. I didn't know he could sing and so well. I didn't recognize the song he was singing so I decided to ask. His response was,

"Eh, I'm making it up as I go along." He smirked at me and went right back to singing. I laughed. Typical Eli. We danced for a good half hour. It was fun but once we stopped Eli asked me if I wanted to go for a walk. Of course I said yes. Who could say no to an offer like that from him? I started to walk to the right but he stopped me.

"Nope. Let's go this way." He said dragging me in the opposite direction. We walked for about five minutes before I spotted a table and chairs. I noticed a small box on the table. It reminded me off the roof. Eli picked up the box and got down on one knee. Oh my…. My thoughts were interrupted.

"Clare, I love you with all my heart and I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I feel my heart pounding and questions flooding my brain.

"Um…no."

**Okay. So I know this was super short and a big cliff hanger but the next chapters will be longer (I hope) but better! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks! You guys are awesome!**


	8. Maybe

**Hey guys! I know I left you on a cliffhanger last time but you got two chapters in one week! If I get a lot more reviews again then I will update n Friday instead of next Wednesday. So if you want more chapters faster get to reviewing! Okay enough about that. Are you ready to see why Clare said no? Ready or not here it comes!**

**Eli's POV**

No. The one word I heard. The one word I feared of hearing. Oh God! I was right. Why did I let everyone tell me that this was a good idea? Clare just looks shocked and confused. I know my face is covered with hurt. I stand up awkwardly.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I'm sorry, Clare." With that I started to walk away. I put the ring in my pocket. I felt the tears in my eyes and right now I didn't care if they fell so I let them.

"Eli! Eli, wait!" I heard Clare yell but I didn't stop. I heard her footsteps behind me. I knew it was only seconds until she caught up with me considering I was walking slowly. I felt Clare standing right in front of me. I stopped walking and looked up from the ground to see her big beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?" I asked not holding the hurt in my voice in.

Stop, okay? Just stop. You just proposed and-" She started but I interrupted.

"And you said no."

"Don't you want to know why?"

"Because I was right all along. You are too good for me and your love for me didn't last." I offered but she shook her head at me. "Why then?" I asked.

"Because Eli." She sighed before continuing, "Eli you just graduated high school today. I am still in high school. We can't get married. You are going to college next year. We will be apart all the time. It just wouldn't work. We are too young." She explained.

"Clare, just because I'm proposing doesn't mean we need to get married yet. We can have a long engagement. Are you saying no right now or are you saying no forever? Don't you see us getting married in the future? Starting a family together? Growing old together? Heck, even dying together? Clare, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you?" If I thought I was crying before it was nothing like right now.

"Of course I do, Eli! I want to marry and start a family with you. We are just so young even for just being engaged. You and I will not be together next year. It will tear us apart. Next year is going to be hard enough as it is. Being engaged could ruin everything."

"But we will have each other. If we are in the same area or not. I am here for you always. If you feel that our relationship is going under talk to me we will get through it. All we need to do is communicate. We obviously are going to get engaged eventually. Why not today?" I begged.

"I love you. I want to sleep on it. Just remember Eli this isn't no. Even if it is a no right now it isn't a no forever. Forever is what counts." She said.

"Clare, I love you too. I will take that. You sleep on it and then we will go to the Dot tomorrow and you can tell me your answer there. Whenever you're ready I will be ready." I tell her.

"That sounds perfect. I love you so much Eli!" Ashe says that I lean in to her. She does the same.

"Just like I love you Clare." I then crush my lips to hers. All of my emotion went in to that kiss and they were returned by her. That one little kiss turned into a make out session. Who can blame me though, really? Clare is a really good kisser.

"You are so good at that." I tell her after I pull away for air. Stupid breathing! She blushes, of course! I love this girl so much! I can't wait for the day I marry her.

"Well good because you will be getting that and only that for the rest of your life!" She explains. I smirk at her new found boldness.

"Can't wait! Let's get you home, shall we?" I took her arm and led her to the car. She said something while we walked that just melted my heart. She said,

"I can't wait for the day that we are out and you say let's go home. To our home." It was a simple statement but it made me smile. I opened that passenger door for her.

"Thank you." She says as she got in.

"You're welcome, love!" I started the car after I got in and drove to her house. The car ride was silent and a little awkward. I couldn't stand it so I decided to say,

"Clare, whatever you decide tomorrow I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. I don't want this to be awkward between us."

"Oh Eli! It isn't. I love you too!" I felt better after she said that but that feeling went away the second I reached for her hand and she pushed mine away. I sighed loudly. "What?" She asked.

"It's awkward for you, isn't it? You won't even hold my hand." I responded.

"I'm sorry. I don't want it to be it just kind of is but…" She trailed her sentence off and grabbed the hand that was not on the steering wheel and kissed each finger tip whispering "I love you."

"I love you too." After what seemed like forever we arrived at her house. I walked her to her door.

"Goodnight, love. I will see you tomorrow at the Dot. Just text me and let me know when you are ready." I tell her.

"Okay. I will. I love you." She replies.

"I love you too." I give her a small kiss on the lips and turn around and walk to my car.

"Hey Eli!" I hear Clare call. I turn around and raise my eyebrows up.

"Make sure you bring my ring with you tomorrow!" She then blew me a kiss and walked into her house. I get into my car and drive away. I am smiling so much right now and for two reasons. One: She said bring the ring which means there is a good chance she will say yes. Two: She said bring HER ring. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Clare's POV**

After Eli dropped me off at home I went straight to my room. I was thinking. Thinking about what happened tonight and what our future will be like together. I love Eli. I know that much. I know that we will get married and start a family someday. I just can't stop thinking about how young we are and how being so young could ruin us. I know he said that we wouldn't get married anytime soon but I just feel that it might be too soon to be engaged as well. Then I have the thought of why not? We will be together forever. Engaged now or not we will still be together and that will not ruin us. Like Eli said, "We are obviously going to get engaged someday. Why not today?" I decided that pondering on it for four hours was enough tonight. I went to bed to sleep on it. I just hope in the morning I will have my answer.

**Okay so I didn't really like this chapter that much. I'm sorry Clare's POV was so short but I didn't really feel that it needed more from her side. Oh well tell me what you think. Do you think she will say yes or no for right now? Hmm. More reviews means more chapters so review!**


	9. My decision is

**Okay so I am updating today because I am not sure if I will be able to on Wednesday. If I can on Wednesday and I get a lot of reviews I will update then too. I have already pre-written the next chapter. I am trying to write the chapter after that but I am a bit stuck so I am apologizing ahead of time if I don't update right away. **

**A heads up! This chapter starts with Clare's dream and then after the dream it is morning. When it goes back to Eli's POV it is back to the night before. **

**Alright enough of that, on to the story!**

**Clare's POV *****Clare's Dream***

I was in the dressing room with Darcy, Alli, and my mom. They were all in fancy dresses. Alli and Darcy's looked similar, since they were my bridesmaids. All three of them looked so beautiful. I am so nervous yet so excited! Today is the first day of the rest of my life with the one and only Eli Goldsworthy.

"Is it normal to be this nervous?" I asked them hopeful.

"Yes. Sweet heart, it is. Are you ready though, because it is time." My mother said then exited the room, I assume to go to her seat. When she said that my heart fluttered. Darcy and Alli smiled at me and then got into their places. I watched Alii and Darcy walk down and then it was my turn. My dad must have noticed I was shaking with nerves because as we walked down he whispered comforting words into my ear. Eli looked amazing and so happy. I love him and he loves me. As I got to the end of the aisle my daddy gave me away. Eli and I shared vows and we said our I do's. We walked down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

***End Dream***

I awoke with a small smile playing on my lips before falling back into a deep, deep sleep.

***Clare's (second) Dream***

Eli and I were lying in our bed completely exhausted.

"The only reason I do this is because I love the three of you so much." Eli tells me once we here our daughter crying for the fiftieth time that night.

"Ha-ha! Come on let's go check on her." I say as I drag him out of our room and into the hallway. We are surprised when we see a sleepy Anna, our first daughter, in the hallway staring at her baby sister's bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie! What are you doing and why are you up at such a late hour?" Eli asks her. He is so good with our kids. I smile at both of them.

"I was worried. She cries a lot. Is she broken?" Eli and I chuckle at our child. She is so smart for her age we forget sometimes that she is only four years old and doesn't know much.

"No honey. Babies cry. You used to." I tell her.

"All the time, if I may add and you turned out great! She is perfectly fine, I promise." Eli says.

"Okay." She says and then yawns big and loud. I look at Eli and he smiles back at me.

"Come on you! Let's get you back to bed!" He picked her up in his arms and carries her to her bedroom. I sigh. I love my family I thought as I walked into the nursery.

***End (second) Dream***

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I shot up from my bed. I turn off my alarm and sit up in my bed. I rest my back on the headboard. I smile because I know what my answer for Eli is and I can't wait to tell him.

**Eli's POV**

After I dropped Clare off I went straight home. I really didn't want to though. My parents are going to want to know everything. I was right because as soon as I stepped into my house my parents were asking all of these questions. Though Clare didn't say yes I am not giving up hope because she didn't say no either. I knew that there was no way out of my parents so I sat on the couch and told them everything. They were supportive and that made me feel better. I really do have awesome parents. After two hours of talking I decided that it was time for bed. I told my parents goodnight and went into my bedroom. Once I was ready I got under the covers and thought of Clare. I am excited to hear her answer. Even though she may say no I am still excited because like she said it isn't no forever. I fell asleep shortly after that thinking of my Clare.

***Eli's Dream***

My parents and Adam surrounded me trying to calm me down. To say I am really nervous would be a major understatement. I am marrying Clare today, the girl of my dreams.

"Baby boy, BREATHE!" My mom said. We all started laughing.

"Yeah son. You need to calm down." My dad chimed in.

"I'm sure Clare isn't nervous. Why am I freaking out?" I asked them. They laughed again until Adam said,

"Oh believe me I just came from where the girls are. Clare is freaking out just as much as you, maybe even more."

Clare's mother appears in the doorway smiling at me. She comes in and pulls me into a hug. I am glad Clare's parents like me even after taco night. She pulled away and said that it was time. She and my parents left to go take their seats leaving Adam and I alone.

"You'll be okay, dude." Adam tells me as we start walking to the ceremony.

I watched the bridesmaids come down one by one. I try to look interested though really I couldn't care less. Finally, finally my beautiful bride comes down. She looks stunning! After her father gave her away to me! I wasn't really paying attention to what anyone was saying. I was too distracted but when Clare said I do it made my heart melt. I said my I do with a huge smile on my face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." I didn't need to be told twice. I kissed her with all the love and passion in me. I pulled away and we walked down the aisle together hearing cheers from the crowd.

***End Dream***

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz….

I woke up to my phone vibrating. It was a few seconds later that I realized someone was calling me. I looked at the screen and answered right away.

"Hey beautiful!"

"Hey Eli! Are you ready to meet me at the Dot?" She asked me.

"Of course. Let me get dressed and I will be on my way. Do I need to pick you up?"

"Nope. I am already here." She replied.

"Alright, love. I will be there in five minutes." I closed my phone and got dressed. I got my phone, keys, and wallet. Made extra sure to grab her ring and with that I was on my way. I am not going to lie. I am a little bit nervous. I wonder what her answer will be.

**Don't hate me because you didn't find out her answer yet. I promise you find out in the next chapter. Don't forget if I can update Wednesday and I have a lot of reviews I will update but if I don't get a lot of reviews you will have to wait for Friday or next Wednesday. You decide on when you get the next chapter. Choose wisely! Thanks.**


	10. Facing the facts

**Okay so listen. I didn't get a lot of reviews and that made me very sad. So please please more reviews! I need them. Okay not much else to say, so here is Chapter 10.**

**Clare's POV**

I was sitting at the Dot waiting for Eli. It has been ten minutes since I called him. I hope he's okay, I mean I'm sure he is fine. I felt a vibration. My phone had one new text message.

_Hey. Traffic! I'll be there in two minutes! I love you!_

_-Eli_

_Okay. Be safe! I love you too!_

_-Clare_

Of course of all days he is stuck in traffic today! I'm sure he is even more anxious then me though. Not even two minutes later did I see him walk through the door.

"Hey." He says kissing me lightly on the lips. When we pulled apart I saw his eyes. They were full of hope.

"Anxious much?" I asked him sarcastically.

"That my dear is an understatement. Now tell me!" He exclaimed. The waiter then came up to our table asking us what we wanted. Eli groaned while I just laughed. We gave him our order and then he left the table with a smile on his face. Oblivious to how annoyed Eli was.

"Okay tell me!" He yelled. We earned a few glances from the other customers and I gave them all an apologetic smile.

"Eli lower your voice!" I tell him.

"I'm sorry but Clare, come on, you're killing me!" He replied. I laughed at how vulnerable he looked right now.

"Okay but before I tell you my answer. I want to tell you something." I say.

"And what would that be?" He responded.

"I want to tell you how I made my decision." He gave me a questioning gaze so I continued, "It is the dream that I had last night." I explained. He nodded his head while mouthing an "oh" before gesturing me to go on. I told him my whole dream and how I felt in it. He started laughing.

"What?" I demanded. I didn't receive an answer; it just made him laugh even harder. The waiter came and gave us our order. Once the waiter left I tried again.

"What is so funny?"

"It's just that I had a similar dream to yours." He answered once his laughter had dies down.

"Oh really? Do tell!" He then told me his dream while we finished eating. Once we were finished eating I got up from the table and went outside.

**Eli's POV**

Did she just get up and leave? I quickly paid and ran outside. I saw her sitting on the bench where we skipped class the first time together.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I asked her confused.

"Are you ready for my answer?" She replied innocently.

"Do you really even need to ask that?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Guess not. Okay then ask me. Get down on one knee pull out the ring and ask me again" She demanded while smiling. I smirked as I got down on one knee and took out the ring. I saw a few people staring at us but I honestly didn't care.

"Clare I love you with all my heart. We will be together forever. Whenever you want to start this forever you let me know and I'll be there. Clare, will you marry me?" I gave out my speech and felt proud. There was no hesitation when she answered,

"Yes!" We both smiled as the people around us cheered. We both stood up and I grabbed her face in between my hands and kissed her. I kissed her with all the love I have for her and I felt it being returned. We pull away for air but we keep our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you." I whisper to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"I meant it, you know?" I said. She took a step back and shook her head no.

"What are you talking about?" She asked ever so innocently.

"I meant it when I said it was your call for when we get married to start our lives together. Wherever and whenever Clare, I'm there right by your side." I replied with a smile. I can't stop smiling. What has this girl done to me?

"Oh. Well….hmmm." She was thinking. Her face is always so adorable when she is thinking.

"I know. How about after my first year of college? We could get married that summer. What do you think? You think you can wait that long?" She teased.

"I will wait for as long as I need to. I do have one condition though." I exclaim.

"Which is?" She says while giggling. She is just so cute!

"In the end you are mine _completely_!" I tell her. Her cheeks get immediately red. She steps towards me and puts her lips right over my ear and whispers,

"Don't worry. I will be." I pull her into a hug. I back away a little bit and smile at her. I kiss her very red cheeks and start to pull away but she grabs my face and pulls me in for a kiss. Which I happily accept. I will wait to marry her but it will be difficult to wait for the wedding night.

**I know this is pretty short but I didn't get a lot of reviews so I wasn't that inspired to write a lot. This is NOT the end. There is still more to come. More drama to come to be honest. But please please please please tell me what you think in a review. I need them! I am begging you! Thanks guys!**


	11. Starting with goodbye

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had some stuff going on. I apologize ahead of time if I can't update each week. I am going to update this and A Bet to Love today and A Twist To Jealousy tomorrow. I really need you all to read those and review. I am lacking in reviews and it doesn't inspire me. So please review! **

**Clare's POV**

The summer came and went. Eli and I spent every waking moment together. I'm going to miss him so much. He is leaving for college today. It's amazing when I think back on everything we have been through.

"Are you all packed up?" I heard CeCe ask Eli.

"Yeah. I'm all ready." He said in a sad tone. Eli and his parents said their goodbyes. They went inside to give me and Eli some time alone.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He told me as he pulled me into a hug. I felt tears in my eyes. I pulled away so I could look at him. What surprised me was the fact that he had tears in his eyes too.

"I'm going to miss you too. Don't forget about what you said." I said as I cried my eyes out.

"Hmm… What was that? I say a lot of things." He replied trying to lighten the mood. I give him a small smile.

"You said that even though we will be a part that I can talk to you no matter what and that we would have each other forever." I tell him.

"I won't forget. I love you and you can call me whenever or whatever your problem is." He says sweetly.

"I love you too. I want you to be able to count on me also. You probably won't have any though. I still want you to know I'm here for you no matter what." I say.

"I know. As much as I hate to say this, I have to go. I love you." He states with a small smile.

"I love you too." He hugs and kisses me one more time before getting into his car and driving off. Before I knew it I was on my bed sobbing.

**Eli's POV**

The entire drive to school was awful. I couldn't even take it. I just left the girl I love. She has been on my mind the minute I couldn't see her in the rearview mirror. This sucks. I keep trying to tell myself that we will be together soon enough. We will start our life together and be as happy as can be. A short while after that I arrived at the school. I went to the front desk and asked for all the information. After I got what I needed I headed toward the dorm room that the lady directed me to. When I arrived no one was in there. I guess my roommate hasn't shown up yet. Two hours of setting up the bed and unpacking I was getting pretty bored and lonely. I decided to text Clare.

_Hey, Love! What are you doing?_

"_Crying. How about you? _When I read that I instantly felt my heart break into two and son enough I was crying to.

_Same._

_I hate this so much!_

_I know me too. Why did I have to leave you and go to college?_

_To get an education so you can get a good job to support us and our children someday._

_Well, when you put it that way. This place doesn't seem so bad._

_See! You have to think long term. _I heard movement outside the door. It must be my new roommate.

_Yeah. Listen, my roommate just got here so I'm going to have to go but I will talk to you soon! I love you bunches!_

_Okay. I love you bunches too! Mwah!_

_Mwah to you too!_

The door swings open to reveal a guy my age. He has blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hey. You must be Eli, right?" He says politely.

"Yeah. That's me. You're Dylan?" I say with just as much politeness. Clare would be proud.

"Last time I checked." Sarcasm? I could get used to this guy.

"Ha. Yeah. You need help unpacking? I already finished mine." I offer.

"Hey, that would be great. Thanks!" After unpacking his things for about an hour we were done. We were just laying in our separate beds. He spotted the picture of Clare on the table in between our beds.

"Girlfriend?" He asked. I smirked and shook my head no.

"Fiancée." I corrected.

"Whoa! Fiancée? Fancy! Young much? Where is she? Does she attend this school or a different one?" So many questions were being asked. It is hard to answer them without explaining everything.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Oh. Don't worry. We have time!" I started telling him everything about Clare. Our whole story. After I was finished he said,

"Gee. That sounds like one hell of a relationship. So much love! I hope I get that one day."

"You will. Just wait it out. The right person will come along. I promise." He smiled at me and I smirked back. We decided to go to bed shortly after that. I fell asleep thinking of my beautiful fiancée Clare.

**I know short but this is kind of the introduction to how their loves will be now. SPOILER! Things won't go smoothly and their relationship won't be the same. Okay hopefully that spoiler will help with the reviews. OH! OH! Here is another. Whoever is my 50****th**** reviewer will get a sneak peek! Does that inspire you to review? I hope!**


	12. Finding a way

**So I'm thinking I lost a lot of my readers on this story and I don't know why. Are you still interested? I don't know how I get a ton of reviews on my other two stories and get about 4 on this one. Do you have any ideas for me to get more reviews? Tell some people or something. But I will NOT discontinue this story because I do have some readers. The 50****th**** reviewer will still get a sneak peek if they want. Okay chapter 12.**

**Clare's POV**

It has been two weeks since Eli left and I haven't talked to him since the night that he left. I know that he must busy with school and stuff but not even a text that says I love you or I miss you? Really? The worst part was he started school two weeks before me. So I don't even have homework to distract me like he does. At least I start this Monday. All I have to do is get through the rest of today and all day tomorrow. I really need a distraction from Eli right now so I decided to call Alli and Adam and ask if they wanted to hang out. Of course they both said yes. My parents weren't home so we decided to just stay at my house and chill.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

They must be here. I get up from the couch and approach the door. I open it to see my two very best friends.

"Hey Clare!" Alli squealed while giving me a hug. Adam let out a laugh and shook his head at Alli's behavior.

"Hey Alli, Adam! Come in!" I say as I open the door to let them in. We go to the living room and sit on the couch.

"So how are you doing? Have you heard from Eli yet?" Adam asked.

"Adam!" Alli yelled while hitting his stomach….hard.

"Sorry." Adam muttered to me.

"No. It's okay. I've honestly been better and no. No, I haven't heard from him." They sighed.

"It's okay though. I know he is busy and doesn't have much time." I said as I twirled my engagement ring around my finger.

"Well let's have some fun!" Alli screamed. We all smiled at one another.

"Okay. How?" I asked.

"Honey, I'm Alli. Who doesn't have fun when they're with Alli?" She replied. Adam laughed loudly. So did I.

"As conceited as that is. I agree with you. And also who wouldn't have fun with little ol' me?" Adam said. We all just laughed again. It felt good to laugh this much. It had been a while. Over two weeks in fact. Once our laughter had stopped I said,

"I want to make a pact." They give me questionable looks.

"Okay. What kind of pact?" Adam asked.

"Let's make a pact, that this is going to be the best year ever! We are seniors this year. We should have the time of our lives! And of course we need no, we HAVE, to stick together. Is it a pact?" I put my hand in the middle of the three of us. They nodded their heads as they piled their hands on top of mine. We then all said at the same time,

"Pact!" After that, our night was filled with silly games and laughter. Even though Eli, my fiancé, isn't here. I have some pretty freaking amazing friends to make up for it.

**Eli's POV**

I haven't talked to Clare in two weeks. I really need me a Clare fix but I can't have it. College life has been crazy. I'm talking always in class. And if I'm not in class, I'm at work and if I'm not at work, I'm doing homework. But when I'm doing none of those things I squeeze in the important stuff. You know sleeping and eating. I miss my girl everyday! It really bites that I have absolutely zero time. Except tonight. It is 11:00pm on a Saturday night and I'm for once not doing anything. Tonight is the first time since I've been here that I'm getting a break.

"Hey, dude! There is a party going on downstairs. You want to come?" Dylan asked. I shook my head no.

"Now way! This is the first time I have had nothing to do. I'm going to enjoy it." I tell him. He chuckles and says,

"Okay. Say hi to your lover for me!" He walks out of our dorm room then. Of course he knew that I was going to call Clare. Dylan and I have become pretty close which is nice since we live in the same room. I grabbed my phone and dialed the only number I know by heart.

"Eli!" She squealed.

"Hey, love! Listen I'm so so sorry that I haven't contacted you in forever. I have just been so crazy busy." I say in my most apologetic voice.

"Don't worry about it. I figured just as much." She replied. Gosh, I love her.

"So what are you doing?" I asked her.

"Well, Adam and Alli just left. We had a little friends night at my house. What about you?" She responds.

"Tonight is my first time off since I've been here. There is a party going on here and Dylan, my roommate, invited me. He told me to tell you hi by the way." I say.

"Tell him hi back. Eli just try to call me sooner, okay? I love you and I hope you are having a great time there which it sounds like you are so," She states.

"Clare, don't hang up!" I yell.

"But you said there was a party." She replies.

"No, no. Well yeah but I declined his offer. I wanted to talk to you." I tell her.

"Eli. You're in college! I don't want to be the one who is holding you back from the experiences you should be having." She says raising her voice.

"Clare, there will be other parties and you are not holding me back. I am at this place every day! You, my fiancée, I haven't seen or talked to in two weeks!" I replied while raising my voice as well.

"And whose fault is that?" She yelled.

"I'm so sorry for trying to get good grades!" I screamed back at her.

"You know what, Eli! Go to that stupid party and get your good grades! And don't even think about calling me! Because I certainly don't care!" She said still screaming. That one stung a little but I was too mad to care about that.

"You know what, I will! And I'll have the time of my life at that party!" I yelled.

"Good!" She hung up after that. All I could think about for the rest of the night was: What just happened?

**So there is the next chapter. I don't have much to say except please review and give me ideas to get more readers! Thanks. **


	13. My surprise

**It has been forever since I have updated this story but you really can't blame me. I get a ton of reviews for my other two stories so I want to update those more! Okay here you go.**

**Clare's POV**

It was Monday. The first day back at school. The first day of senior year. This should be a fun day but all I could think about was Eli. We have had our disagreements before but never anything as bad as this. When I told Adam and Alli what had happened they were shocked to say the least but supportive. They said things like "It will blow over soon" and "You two just need to talk. You love him and he loves you". I am so happy I have such amazing friends. I was just about to walk into Degrassi when I heard the biggest squeal ever. I turn around and of course see my best friends running over to me giddy.

"Clare!" Alli squealed again.

"Alli, calm down. I know you are excited but it is sill school." I tell her. She glares at me which causes me to laugh. We walk in after that and get our packages.

"Hey you two lovely ladies!" Adam says while walking over to us.

"Hey." Alli and I reply in unison. We discovered that our lockers are right next to each other and we had all the same classes. That was just really awesome! A few hours, our lunch period, we sat at one of the picnic tables.

"So, how did you two like our first few classes?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Surprisingly I did." Alli states. I looked over at Adam to hear his answer but I realized he wasn't paying any attention. He was looking down at his phone and I am guessing that is where his mind was at right now.

"Adam everything alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yep." He replied.

**Adam's POV**

Oh my….

"Alli, can I talk to you over there for a moment?" I ask her. She nods in return. Clare gives me a questioning gaze.

"We'll be right back, Clare." I reassure her. She nods but still looks uneasy. Once Alli and I are far enough away that Clare won't hear us I say,

"Look at this!" I give her my phone and then she reads the text.

_-Adam_

_How is Clare? We had a huge fight and we haven't talked since. Don't tell Clare this but I am coming down there this weekend. I have to talk to her. I screwed up big time and I need your and Alli's help. I'm begging here! I love her, man. Please HELP ME!_

_-Eli_

"Wow. I'm in!" Alli says.

"Me too." I text Eli back and then we make our way back to Clare.

"What were you two talking about." She asks. I was about to answer but Alli beat me to it.

"Can't say. You will find out soon enough though."

**Eli's POV**

I feel terrible. Clare and I have never fought like that. She started school on Monday and it was now Wednesday. I haven't been on top of things this week like I normally am. This fight took a lot out of me. I can't wait to surprise her this weekend! I just hope she isn't still mad at me.

"Hey buddy! Already for your big weekend?" Dylan asks.

"I think so." I say unsure.

"Be sure! Dude, the way you talk about her just proves to me that you love her and that she loves you. Everything will be alright." He tells me.

"Yeah. Things will be alright." I reply with a smile.

It was now Friday afternoon. This week came and went very quickly. I was finishing packing and I was finally done after a few minutes.

"Here, let me help you." Dylan says.

"Thanks dude!" I tell him. We carry my stuff down to the car and say our goodbyes. Before I knew it I was on the road. The road that leads to Clare. My Clare. Two hours later and I was pulling up to the Edwards' household. Adam and Alli told me that Clare's parents were out of town this weekend which made this even more perfect. I get out of the car and practically sprint to the front door. I stared at it for what seemed like hours though it was really just a few seconds. Just as I was about to knock my phone starts vibrating.

**Clare's POV**

I am in my room attempting to do homework but my mind was on Eli. I finally gave up on homework and decided to do the dishes. I made sure to take my ring off so it wouldn't get ruined. When I was walking down stairs I realized that Eli hadn't left my mind all week. I just wonder if he is still mad or if he misses me. If he is thinking about me. I got brave and decided to call him. He is my fiancé after all and we need to work this out. It rang once and then he answered.

"Hello?"

"Eli, I really-" He cut me off.

"No, Clare." I sighed then I heard the doorbell.

"Eli please don't hang up but hold on, okay. Someone is at the door." I heard him sigh loudly and then chuckle a bit.

"Clare, it-"

"HOLD ON!" I screamed. I quickly made my way to the front door and opened it. When I see who it is my heart stops.

"Eli."

**There you go. My chapters are going to keep being short like this unless I get more reviews. Please review I am really on my knees begging right now. **


	14. Nothing more

**I am seriously blown away! I honestly don't even understand how in the world I went from barely getting two reviews to getting nine! I love you all so much please keep that up because now I don't want to stop and delete this story. You all are so amazing I decided to update soon on this story. I am letting you know I will update this slower than my others because I get a lot more reviews on those then this one but I will still update. Okay here you go!**

**Clare's POV**

Eli hung up the phone and immediately kissed me. I was in such shock at first that I didn't kiss back but then after a while I started to. I missed him so much and fighting with him was torture. He pulled away because we needed to breathe. I have never hated needing to breathe until now.

"I didn't go to the party." He said. I was confused.

"Huh?"

"That party. You know the one party that took place the night of our fight? I didn't go to it like I said I was going to." It was then I realized that we were still standing at my door so I invited him in and told him that we would talk in my room. He asked why so I replied,

"My mom will be home soon and I want a private place to talk." He nodded in understanding. The he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. I wasn't expecting that motion so I let out a pathetic shriek. He chuckled and kissed me on my cheek. We got to my room and he sat me down on my bed. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have just missed you like crazy!" He exclaims.

"I've missed you too. What are you doing here though?" I asked curiously.

"Oh that. Well like I said I didn't go to that party instead I-Do you want to know what I did on my first night off after I hung up the phone." I nodded my head.

"Okay. Well after I hung up I cried for about an hour then I probably dialed your number one hundred times but never pushed call. I went on my computer next and wrote a dozen emails I never sent and lastly I wrote a ten page letter about my feelings towards you. So yeah that was my night. How was yours after our fight?" He says. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly.

"I don't want to talk or think about that night. I'm just so glad you are here." I hugged him even tighter. He pulled away and took my hands in his. He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and looked very confused. He looked down at my hand and so did I. Oopps.

"Clare, where is your ring? Were you that upset with me that you took it off. Oh Clare I am so so sorry." He said quickly. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What is so funny?" He asked concerned.

"Relax, Eli. I didn't take it off." He raised his eyebrows. "Well I mean I did but not because of that. I was going to do the dishes right before you came so I took it off so it wouldn't get messed up." I explain. He nodded his head and then replied,

"Can you put it back on now please?" He looks pleading. I giggle but still get up and go get my ring. I slip it onto my finger.

"See? All better!" I say as I sit next to him. He takes my head in between his hands and softly kisses me on the lips.

"Now, it is all better." We just talked for hours after that. He was telling me all about his life, classes, job, and his roommate Dylan. Eli really likes him and I'm glad they are getting along so well. We went to be around midnight because we were both exhausted. He laid down behind me and spooned me. Even though we have our fights, moments like this remind me why I love him o much.

**Eli's POV**

I woke up from the sun coming through the window. I groaned softly but then I saw the sleeping figure next to me. The events of last night flooding my mind and I smile at the memory. Watching this beautiful person sleep is one of my favorite things to do. I can't wait until I get to do it every day. I feel her move around and I know for a fact that that means she is waking up. She never moves in her sleep but when she does that means she is waking up. Just as I thought the second after she moved her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning gorgeous!" I smile at her but then my smile turns into a frown when I see that she has tears in her eyes.

"Eli." She says through sniffles. I sit up and take her with me and she cries into my chest.

"Love, what is the matter?" I ask her.

"Eli, I'm sorry that we fought. You asked me what I did that night and I never answered…so I'm going to. I felt horrible Eli. I felt like I was going to lose you to some college girl from that party. Who is beautiful, smart, and perfect! What I did that night was think of ways to compete with perfect. I didn't think of a thing I could do and you want to know why?" I was stunned so I just nodded.

"Because you can't compete with perfect! You just can't." She screams through tears.

"Yes but Clare there is no such thing as perfection. There is however something or should I say someone that is perfection to and for me." I say.

"See! I can't compete with that! If the only reason you came this weekend was to break-" I silenced her with a simple kiss.

"Clare, that person that is perfect to me is you." I tell her.

"What?" She asked shocked. I chuckled at her.

"You are my perfection Clare. No girl can take that away. Not even if they tried!" I know by that point I got her to calm way down. She kissed me and whispered on my lips,

"You are amazing. You know that?" I decided to mess with her.

"Well you know there was this girl when I was in high school that used to tell me that every day after I told her that I loved her. Too bad I don't see this girl often because I haven't been told that in a while." She smiled at me.

"Well you should tell her to tell her to tell you more often!" She joked back.

"Will do." I got up and exited her room. I waited about two seconds before re-entering her room. I walked in and said,

"Clare! It has been too long." She looks so confused.

"Eli, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well you see this girl just told me that I needed to tell you that you need to tell me that I'm amazing more often." She starts laughing so hard it is ridiculous. I mean I knew this would make her smile but she is full blown laughing.

"That was such a horrible joke that it was funny." She says in between her laughs.

"Well then!" I grab my chest and mock hurt. She just keeps laughing and even harder.

"Alright, crazy laughing girl. Get dressed! I'm taking you to the Dot." About ten minutes later we were walking towards the food place. We decided to walk because it was a nice day outside. When we arrived outside of the Dot we saw a girl our age walking in front of us. She stopped suddenly which made Clare and I to run into her. She turned around and quickly apologized. Wait!

"Rachael?"

**There you go! Review for me, please! Please with whatever you want as a topping because I hate cherries! **

**REVIEW!**


	15. Rachael and Rebecca

**Hello readers! I am sorry I have not updated this in forever but I do not get any reviews so you can't really blame me especially when I have two others that I get a ton of reviews on! But anyway I will be updating but not often. Sorry but unless I get reviews I am not inspired to write anything. **

**I got an anonymous review and it was probably the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed. So thank you! You actually made me want to add another chapter today!**

**Here you go!**

**Eli's POV**

The girl looked at me strangely and shook her head.

"No, my name is Rebecca." She said.

"Oh wow. You look exactly like a girl I know. Her name is Rachael." I explained. She laughed.

"You probably are talking about my twin sister. She goes to college and she looks just like me." This girl told me.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"Rachael." She replied with a giggle.

"Yeah that has got to be her. I now actually remember her saying something about having a twin." I said with a smirk.

"So who are you two?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm Eli and this is my fiancée Clare." I told her.

"Awe! You two are getting married! That is so sweet!" She exclaimed. "Well then I'll let you get back to your day since I know you are off today. It was nice meeting you!" She said.

"Hey, maybe us and Rachael could get together for dinner tonight?" I suggested and Clare nodded.

"That sounds great! Does she have your number?" I nodded my head.

"Okay we will call you later then!" She called before walking off. Clare turned to me.

"So how long was it going to be before you told me about this Rachael girl?"

"I did not think she mattered. We were partners last semester in class and that is how I know her. We became fairly good friends." I said.

"Well, if you became such good friends why didn't you mention her to me?" She asked.

"Well, wait! Are you jealous?" She shook her head."It seems like you are." I pointed out.

"I am not I just do not want to lose you to a girl that is already in college." She admitted.

"Well, I must say I am, liking my blue eyed high school sweetheart an awful lot right now. Maybe she is the girl you need to be worrying about." I teased.

"What? Next are you going to say you love your other fiancée?" Se teased back.

"I only love one of my fiancée's, that you very much." I said.

"Maybe you should only have one of them right now." She told me. I chuckled.

"Deal." I kissed her head.

"So you don't mind that we have dinner with them tonight?" I questioned.

"As long as you say I have nothing to worry about then I am perfectly fine with it." She replied.

"Good. If you feel at all uncomfortable just let me know and we can leave. Alright?" I stated.

"Alright." She agreed.

"She is nice like you. I think you two will get along just fine." I said.

"Well her twin is nice and you haven't even met her." She responded.

"Very true my dear. Very true."

**Clare's POV**

Eli had just gotten off of the phone with the twins and dinner is now on. We decided to keep it casual and just go to the Dot. They had never been there considering Rachael does not live here and Rebecca and their parents just moved here. What I do not understand is how they are twins but in different grades. I guess I can find that out later tonight.

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Eli asked as he walked into my room He stopped walking once he saw me.

"Wow." He said while I started blushing.

"What?"

"You look stunning." He told me.

"Eli, I didn't change from what I was wearing earlier." I pointed out.

"Well I know but you still look stunning." He said.

"I did put more make-up on." I admitted. Eli groaned.

"What did I tell you about putting on a lot of make-up? You look beautiful when you are natural." He reminded me.

"Yeah but this Rebecca is pretty so I bet her identical twin sister is too!" I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you are not in competition with her? You already have my heart Clare. I do not plan on ever taking it back to give to someone else." He replied.

"That was really sweet, Eli!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Yes now come on!" He said while pulling me out the door.

***At the Dot***

"So how long have you known each other?" Rebecca asked us.

"A long time." Eli replied. He smirked at me.

"That is so cute!" She squealed. Just then we heard the door bell chime.

"I'm so sorry I am late!" A girl rushed in and took a seat next to Rebecca.

"Hey Eli and Eli's fiancée! I feel like I know you Clare! You are all Eli talks about twenty four seven!" She exclaimed. I looked over at Eli and noticed that Eli's cheeks were bright red.

"It is great to finally meet you!" I told her with a smile!

"I know it is great to meet you too! It is nice to finally put a face to all the stories Eli talks about. I have seen your picture but it just doesn't do you justice. You are one gorgeous girl!" She said. Wow, Eli was right. She is super nice.

"Oh thank you. That is too kind." I stated.

"But true!" The waiter then came up to us and asked us what we wanted. We all ordered and then started talking about Eli and Rachael's adventures as partners. It was actually kind of funny hearing someone I do not know well describe Eli. It was a good experience just to meet someone from Eli's college in general.

"So I have wanted to ask you this all day. How are you two twins but in different grades?" I asked.

"I am not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box if you know what I mean so I was held back while my sister here was not." Rebecca explained.

"Oh. So are you a senior in high school?" She nodded.

"Me too! Do you know what high school you are going to?" I questioned.

"Degrassi Community. Have you heard of it?" She responded. Eli chuckled.

"Heard of it! I went there! And she goes there now! You can be buddies!" Eli said.

"No way! You go there?" Rebecca said. I nodded.

"Awesome! Now I don't have to worry about not knowing anyone." She stated.

"I actually have a friend Adam there. Well, he is actually mine and Eli's best friend. He would like you." I told her. She grinned from ear to ear.

"I cannot wait to meet him!" I smiled warmly at her. The rest of the dinner we just talked and laughed. It was a lot of fun and I am really excited to get back to Degrassi!

**So I must say that really sucked. I'm sorry it did but leave a review anyway okay? It would mean the world to me!**


	16. WARNING!

**Long time no see, no update for this story….and you won't get an update unless I get more readers on this. So for now this story is DISCONTINUED….but if I get some readers, then I shall start it up again. I have ideas for this story but I am not going to waste them on a story no one reads. Thanks!**

**JDDCdancer1497**


End file.
